1. Field
This invention generally relates to wireless communications and, more particularly, to a User Terminal (UT)-initiated system and method for a hard handoff from a wireless local area network (WLAN) to a cellular telephone network.
2. Background
WLANs compliant with IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, and networks generally compliant with IEEE 802.15, such as wireless personal area network (WPANs) and ultra-wideband (UWB) networks, all share the characteristics of being relatively low power networks with high data rates. Bluetooth and 802.15 networks are envisioned for use in a “personal space”, such as an office, room, or car, while 802.11 networks operate at larger power levels and are intended to cover larger geographical areas. All the above-mentioned networks can be enabled to support wireless communications services conventionally associated with cellular telephones, such as voice calls and data streaming. However, while cellular telephone links are relatively robust. WLAN links are more susceptible to interruption. When a cellular user terminal (UT) reaches the boundary of a cell site, there is usually enough time to handoff an in-progress call to an adjoining cell. Handoff procedures between WLAN hotspots or access points (APs) are not as well established as they are for cellular networks. WLAN networks are designed for packet data communications, as opposed to real-time voice communications. The delays associated with reacquiring a hotspot are not as noticeable when data is being communicated.
In addition, WLAN coverage planning is often incomplete or sporadic. Further, the small geographical area associated with a hotspot means that a UT can move from a strong link, to loss of coverage almost instantaneously. The end result is that calls being carried by a WLAN link are susceptible to being dropped before any kind of handoff can be engaged to another access point or network.
It would be advantageous if a hard handoff procedure existed, to transfer a call being carried by a WLAN link, to a cellular telephone network, in the event that the WLAN network link is lost.